


A Special Gift

by HMarvels31



Series: Crazy Little Thing About Love [2]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, Christmas fluff - Fandom, Holidays - Fandom, Married Sebastian Stan, Marvel, OFC - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan actor, Sebastian Stan/You - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Holidays, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMarvels31/pseuds/HMarvels31
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! I couldn't resist a little follow up :) Here is some Christmas fluff for everyone!(And to anybody who does not celebrate Christmas - I hope you have a wonderful Holiday or Winter Season and a Happy New Year!)
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Crazy Little Thing About Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! I couldn't resist a little follow up :) Here is some Christmas fluff for everyone!
> 
> (And to anybody who does not celebrate Christmas - I hope you have a wonderful Holiday or Winter Season and a Happy New Year!)

_Christmas Day_

Never before had you felt like this. An intense war of anxiety and elation had been waging inside of you all morning after arriving at your parents home. Sebastian was on top of the world, his smile wide and bright from the moment he’d woke up. 

It made your heart flutter, waking up to Sebastian’s sleepy voice murmuring against the back of your neck. A mix of Romanian and English, all kinds of sweet words and endearments that had tears welling up in your eyes before you’d even properly woken up. Warm palms had slid from your waist to caress your stomach, Sebastian’s long fingers reaching beneath your shirt. There was a reverent feel to the way he touched and held you. After rolling over to get more comfortable, your head on his chest, he’d reached over to the nightstand, gently tracing the outline on the ultrasound print out. 

Getting ready had been slow and calm in the townhouse. Sebastian had unsurprisingly slid into the shower with you, and had not kept it PG in doing so. Which you’d been grateful for. Then he’d insisted on making breakfast, that he needed to take care of you and the baby, and had tried to all but wait on you hand and foot until the two of you were ready to head out to your parents house. 

Sebastian was all but bouncing in excitement. He’d kept his hoodie on since arriving, and had a nice t-shirt stuffed into your purse for family pictures, but was wearing the one you’d got for him to announce being a dad. Every couple of minutes he’d looked over, touched your elbow, or dropped a kiss to your shoulder as everyone visited, looking for some kind of window to take off the hoodie and wait for somebody to notice. 

It would make it so much more… real, for your family to know. Etta was chattering away with your mom, the two of them having spent some time this morning making each other’s favourite Christmas recipes together. Your dad was visiting with your grandparents, and until a moment ago Sebastian had been talking basketball with your uncle while you half-followed. 

“Thoughts, draga?” Sebastian murmured against your ear, lips brushing skin. With being so on edge a shiver immediately shot down your spine, and you felt your husband lean in tight. A little gasp came from him, and you realized he’d thought it was a very _different_ shiver. The kind of shiver that he’d satisfied very, very well this morning in the shower. 

“Whenever you want, Baz,” you whispered back, leaning in to press your forehead to his temple. A quick grin and a kiss came from Sebastian, before he sat up straight. With limited room in your parents’ living room the two of you were sat on the floor in front of the love seat where your uncle had been. 

“Harry, did you crank the heat up?” Sebastian teased, making your dad chuckle across the living room. 

“Oh c’mon now,” your dad winked, making your husband laugh as he pulled the hoodie over his head and he smoothed his hair back into place. It was a little wild as of late, but he’d made an effort to tame it knowing pictures would be taken. 

“I didn’t think I’d come south enough to be _hot_ for Christmas,” he chuckled, making your grandparents laugh too before everybody settled back down. It was a fairly quiet Christmas, no little kids or anything running around, so nobody had been losing their mind waiting for presents to be opened. As the clock edged nearer to noon though you knew that gifts would be done before dinner. 

Which was great, but it meant your nerves were going to be fried if nobody noticed before dinner. Your palms were sweating; your heart was trying to pound out of your chest as Sebastian settled back in beside you. His arm was around your shoulders, his thumb making slow circles to help calm you. Everybody settled back into their conversations, without sparing either of you a second glance. Sebastian hummed a little in his throat, sounding surprised, before he’d kissed your cheek and joined in with your Uncle Tim and grandparents’ conversation about something or other. He did so with such ease, as calm and relaxed as he’d been last Christmas with everyone. 

You, on the other hand, were not doing so great. 

“How about we get on these gifts?” your mom finally suggested. Everybody jumped at the idea, and while there was some laughter and teasing your dad insisted he’d play ‘Santa’ and be the one to hand them all out. 

Each time he approached you, Sebastian, or even Uncle Tim, you tensed, waiting for the moment his eye caught the writing on Sebastian’s shirt. For his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen in surprise, and then hopefully your dad’s expression would turn to excitement. Each time he didn’t catch it, and you were becoming so tense Etta had looked you over once or twice to make sure you were all right. 

Three times she’d tried to offer you wine, which you’d turned down. Knowing that was a tip off, Sebastian had been quick to turn down any alcohol as well, stating the two of you had to pay some attention to what you were eating and drinking with a new movie coming up. Thankfully it had kept everybody off of your scent, even if you’d seen Sebastian stare longingly toward the counter where the ‘bar’ was set up. 

You’d opened up a beautiful necklace set from Etta, and were gushing over it and thanking her. The soft hues were stunning, and it would be so easy to incorporate the jewellery into almost any outfit; small pendant earrings that would match sat beside them in the velvet. 

“This is stunning, thank you,” you repeated, and saw her clasp her hands together. She seemed terribly pleased with how much you liked the gift, and Sebastian leaned in to eye them up. 

“Those will look gorgeous on you,” he decided, with a smart-assed grin. “I mean, I know everything _does_ , but…” 

“Oh shush you. Although that’s some brownie points for sure,” you couldn’t help but tease. Your dad snorted, which caused everybody else to chuckle. As per usual when Sebastian was being adorable your mom was all but swooning over him. 

She leaned in towards Etta, eyes on the two of you. “Aren’t they just the cutest?” 

With a nod and a grin Etta put her hand over your mothers. “Oh Sandy, they are. I mean just…” 

You couldn’t help it. You were holding your breath as you watched Etta’s brow furrow slightly, blue eyes so like her son’s fixated on his shirt. Sebastian was sending a quick text to a couple friends; sort of a generic Merry Christmas message from the two of you. With his head down, he was completely oblivious to what was unfolding.   
Confusion was all over your mom’s face, looking from Etta to you and Sebastian, wondering what was going on. Finally with texts sent, Sebastian’s head popped up, and he grinned at his mother. 

“We all know all the cute is in my darling wife; I’m just along for the ride,” he joked. With a yawn he stretched, hands above his head before he settled back in and wrapped you up with his right arm. Tears were threatening behind your eyes, and you were fighting both them and a grin. Really and truly you didn't want to give it away; you wanted them to be able to get there on their own.

“Sebik…?” Etta quietly asked, and after a millisecond of confusion a grin broke out on Sebastian’s face. A very emotional, but elated, grin. 

“Yeah, mom?” 

She took a second, trying to compose herself, hands fluttering slightly. “Is… your shirt?” 

As if on cue the two of you squeezed each other tighter, and you rested your head against his shoulder. Etta was in shock a little, you could tell, and now your mom was squinting to try and see as well. 

“What’s wrong with his shirt? Etta? Damn it where did I put my glasses?” 

Your mother’s quiet and confused mutterings nearly had you and Sebastian laughing in tears, both so on edge as your parents put it together. Finally Etta’s hands came up to cover her face, and she let out a high-pitched squeal that should’ve come from a teenage girl getting asked to prom by her crush. 

“What the…?” your dad jumped in his chair, head whipping around to look at her. “Are you okay?”

“Sebik? Domnita? Do you mean it?” she gasped. You nodded, a few tears sneaking out as Sebastian rubbed your arm. Having finally found her glasses your mom was still squinting a little, and you were able to see the moment she read his shirt through too. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god! Sebastian, Claire!” she nearly jumped out of her seat and then froze. “For real?” 

You looked up to your wonderful husband, and pressed your forehead against the corner of his jaw. He nodded then, leaning his head on yours as he looked at your parents. “For real.” 

“Whats for real? Sandy? Etta?” your dad was totally lost, making you bark out a laugh that you nearly had to reign in as it let the happy tears come loose. Sometimes your dad was sharp as a whip catching things, other times you were sure you could’ve waved a neon sign and he’d have missed it. 

“That the three of you are going to be grandparents. Merry Christmas Gramps,” you whispered. While you’d tried to sound calm and sure, the overwhelming emotion made it impossible. Instead you sounded like you were afraid to say it out loud, ready to burst into tears at any moment. 

Sebastian squeezed you tighter then, and pressed a long kiss to your temple. In perfect unison both of your mothers let out a happy shriek and all but flung themselves off of the couch to come and wrap the two of you up in hugs. Laughter filled the living room then, as your mom parked herself on the floor to pull you from Sebastian’s side and into a hug. While she was laughing, tears were dripping down her cheeks too, and as soon as you saw it you were crying harder. 

To your left, Sebastian and Etta didn’t seem to be faring a whole lot better. But you did see that he'd tapped his phone screen, and felt your heart swell a little realizing that while he'd pretended to be oblivious while texting he'd actually managed to record this. It was going to be your favourite thing to watch over and over again, you could tell. Your husbands love of capturing things on film was amazing for situations like these.

“Claire I’m so happy for you!” your mom announced, and hugged you again. “How long? When did you guys find out?” 

After swiping at a few of his tears and then rubbing his mother’s back Sebastian grinned. “Well I just found out last night. Your daughter’s a sneaky one, Sandy.” 

She sniffed and nodded, giving you a squeeze. “I’m at ten weeks. We just… wanted to be able to tell you with everyone all together.” 

Etta was ready for more waterworks then, and soon had managed to pull you into a hug as your mom congratulated your husband. “Congratulations my girl; I’m so excited! You and Sebik will have such beautiful babies.” 

“Mom c’mon, you’ve been on this kick for _years_ ,” he whined from beside you, giving your calf a nudge with his foot. 

“Because it’s _true_ ,” she insisted, looking offended that her son was even questioning it. “The two of you will have such _gorgeous_ children. I know it.” 

While you rolled your eyes a little to play along her compliment settled in against your chest. You were sure Sebastian could have a child with anyone and they’d be beautiful; the man had good looks in spades. Getting to see the two of you all mixed together and wrapped up in a little one made you so excited it hurt. 

After standing up to hug your Uncle, and be congratulated and hugged by your grandparents, you walked over to your dad. He’d disappeared for a moment, and you’d suspected maybe it was to hide any tears, before quickly reappearing. For some reason you felt nervous, as you settled onto the couch beside him. 

Sebastian seemed to pick up on it, and soon had everyone else enraptured in his excitement and the story of the two of you talking about starting a family back when you’d gone to celebrate your anniversary. Your heart was in your throat as you looked up at your father.

“Dad?” 

“You mean it? You’re… you two are having a baby?” he quietly asked. With a nod you confirmed it, and felt your lip starting to quiver with more tears. He’d come full circle with the whole thing between you and Sebastian, a long time ago already, so you _knew_ , logically, that he wouldn’t say anything about having a child with him. The two of you were married; everybody knew it was going to happen eventually. 

But part of you was anxiously terrified that maybe he would take issue with it. There was nothing to indicate that it would, but somehow your body had just decided to prepare for the absolute worst and it was killing you.

“Yeah, we are. Doctor figures I’m due middle of August? Beginning of August? In August.” Your brain was going blank in its’ panic, and you felt flustered by it. A slow blink, your dad’s eyes dropping to where you’d grabbed his hand as he processed it. 

A hiccup, and then you realized your dad was trying not to _cry_. 

“Dad?” 

“I’m so happy for you baby girl,” he whispered, and then pulled you into a tight hug. “So happy. I wasn’t… after everything wasn’t sure if the two of you maybe wanted that anymore. I know, I know some couples have… it’s too much after losing a baby and all.” 

Your heart stopped and positively dropped hearing the strange mix of pain and relief in your father’s voice. He’d been unsure and caught off guard because he’d been worried about if the two of you were okay. If trying to have a baby had been overshadowed and outweighed by the fear of losing one for the second time. 

Instead you shook your head, and let your dad pull you in against his chest. The way he’d hugged you as a child. Or as a teen the first time you’d had your heart broken. The first time you’d lost someone. The way he always had whenever you’d just needed someone to hold the world at bay. “We’re happy, dad. So, so damn happy; it was awful when… when we lost the baby but I don’t think either of us were ready for that. It’s not like… not like we’d planned and tried and tried and lost them and we've been heartbroken over and over by it, if that makes sense. It still hurts - I think it always will, in a way, but... we're both okay. I think that's a wound that's healed up, as much as it can. I can’t wait to have a family with him.” 

The words got muffled a little against your dad’s shirt, but you knew he heard them. A bit of a sob came from him, and you sat up, choking up as you tried to wipe away a couple of his tears. “So, I hope you’re up to Christmases with little mini-Stan’s running around speaking two languages.” 

“I can’t wait,” he told you, finally breaking into laughter as your dad reached out to muss up your hair. A disgruntled noise came from your throat as you swatted away his hands, and saw absolute joy all over his face. 

“You were a little handful too missy; karma will come full circle,” he winked. An absolute guffaw came from your husband then, and you turned to see he was nearly doubled over in laughter. 

“Harry, I can just about guarantee she was not as bad as I was,” he insisted, his mother face palming behind him and nodding. You’d been treated to a few stories of a mischievous little boy and the shenanigans he’d gotten into in Romania and in Austria. By the time they’d gotten to New York he got into considerably less trouble of the causing his mother stress behaving on holidays variety to the getting in trouble out with friends kind. “Sorry draga. My karma is going to kick both our asses.” 

“I wish I could say it wasn’t true,” Etta sighed, causing some more laughter to fill the living room. Sebastian stood up and walked over, bending to hug your dad. A solid thump as your dad patted him on the back, and then grinned. 

“Congrats son; or I guess I should start saying pops, huh?” 

Sebastian’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, the way you’d pictured your dad’s would. His hand came up to his chest for a second, and then he turned to you. 

It hit him, hard; while you’d told him he was going to be a dad this was _hearing_ it. This was someone _calling_ Sebastian 'Dad' as a moniker and not just you using it as a term. An absolute rush of serotonin or whatever it was that made you feel happiness flooded you at hearing it. A smile hit you and your cheeks were almost sore from how big of a smile it was; it felt like the smile had been there nonstop since finally telling him last night 

He looked to you, eyes starting to fill up. “I… yeah, I guess. Holy shit.” 

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, even though you were in front of your parents – plus your grandparents. “Guess I can join your legions of fangirls and start calling you ‘Daddy’ now, huh?” 

Sebastian choked on thin air, coughing and hacking before shooting you a dirty look. “ _Babe_ – no. Just… no. Good lord.” 

Etta was nearly killing herself laughing, doubled over on the couch and leaning against your mom. She was laughing so hard she wasn’t making noise anymore, your mom trying her absolute best to not join in on the laughter to try and be supportive of your husband. Your dad was keeping a stony expression, but you could see he was starting to break. Unfortunately with Sebastian basically 'blowing up' the past few years with Marvel, all of you had become far more intimately acquainted with all these things and the way fans addressed him and talked about him on the internet. Sebastian could only ever shake his head and speed past the 'thirst' comments and people calling him 'Daddy' and meaning it in the sexual way.

“What? C’mon, Baz that was _funny_!” 

Sebastian managed to get his breathing under control, and while he tried to muster up a dirty look he was breaking into a grin too. He shook his head, but everybody else could see he was starting to chuckle. “You are something else, draga.”

“I’m your somethin’ else, Baz,” you reminded him, batting your eyelashes for good measure. He snorted, and then swooped in to pick you up. Clutching at his shoulders – as if he’d ever drop you – you let out a bit of a shriek as Sebastian spun you in a circle. The shit-eating grin on his face made you shake your head. But you cupped his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You are. Wouldn’t have it any other way. But I’m starting to think between the two of us we might be in for a rough go with this kid.” 

“Baz?” you asked, brows pulled close together as you studied his face. An instant later he broke, grinning and winking at you. 

“Because they are going to be a major smart-ass and we won’t even be _able_ to give them hell for it because they’ll have one hundred percent learned it from us,” he explained. 

“Either way, I can’t wait,” you whispered, and Sebastian leaned his head forward to let his forehead rest against yours. The blues of his eyes went out of focus, but you could feel the intensity of his gaze, his heart beating strong and sound in his chest against you. 

“Me either draga.”


End file.
